


Ice Prince

by valancystirling48



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute romance, F/M, Fluff, Ice Prince, Jealous Zen, Kissing, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Snow, extreme fluffffffinesss, ice kink, zen - Freeform, zenxmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancystirling48/pseuds/valancystirling48
Summary: A winter wonderland that appears only in your dreams. One-shot. ZenxMC. T for some language and kissing? I honestly don't know what else to put here. If you love romantic scenes, then read this. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! MUCH APPRECIATED!





	Ice Prince

"Zen! Look, it's snowing!" MC shouted as she ran toward the window, dragging Zen by the hand from their shared bed. "Look at all the snowflakes, falling from the sky! So many. So beautiful," she softly whispered, squishing her face to the cold window for a better look.  
"Its just a bit of snow MC, but it sure is beautiful." Zen slowly wrapped his arms around MC's waist, pulling her closer to him, burying his face into her hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo she used. He seemed more interested in her than the snow, enjoying her almost childish excitement. He wanted no more than to snuggle in bed on this cold January day, but she had other things planned.  
Eyes sparkling, she roughly pulled away from Zen and hurried to their closet. She hastily pulled out clothes, scattering other unlucky articles of clothing on the floor, making a mess. "Babe, what are you doing?" Zen asked disappointed. Just when he was about to kiss her passionately and romantically, like how every extremely handsome ideal boyfriend would, she had hurried away to what seemed like changing clothes. "Why are you changing?" She threw one of his sweaters at him.  
"To go outside of course."  
"What?"  
"To go outside and play in the snow," she said with a big gleeful grin. "You change too now. Hurry, I won't wait long." She stuck out her tongue playfully and skipped to get her coat from the hanger.  
"But its so cold. And what about breakfast?"  
"We can eat some after we get back. It'll warm us up afterwards."  
Speechless, he just stared at her as she zipped up her big thick coat, wrapped a scarf around her face, and put on two sets of gloves. She turned expectantly towards him, eyes wide in anticipation.  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"Sure babe, but why so many clothes?"  
"Its cold outside."  
"Then why go outside in the first place. Stay inside with me, and we'll make ourselves warm." He smiled sexily as he grabbed her and started cuddling her, but she only pulled away annoyed.  
"We can do that later."  
Zen started to get annoyed. "What's the deal with a bit of snow anyway? It only causes traffic and accidents and cold."  
MC, discouraged, started to pout. She slowly walked up to the window and dreamily but sadly looked outside. "Where I grew up, we never had any snow. It only snowed one lucky day of the year. It was usually just really bone-chilling cold all the time. But when it did snow" MC slowly smiled sweetly "me and my family had so much fun. My mother and brother usually stayed inside, but my father would come outside and we'd go explore. I'd show him the icicles dripping off the leaves, make tiny snowmen with what snow we had, and go walking in the freezing cold, relishing the thrill it gave my blood as the cold kissed my face." But MC's smile slowly faded into a sad one. "But I cant do that anymore." A single tear slid down MC's cheek. Zen, moved, came to comfort her, but was taken aback by what she did next. Looking at the sky, she closed her eyes and gave the cold window a slow and passionate kiss. "I love the snow," she whispered. Then she grinned and skipped towards Zen. She wrapped his scarf she had picked up from the ground, and when she finished, she pulled the scarf, pulling Zen's head towards her, kissing him passionately. But she quickly pulled away. "You'll come with me won't you," MC said, giving Zen a smile which melted his heart. Caving in to her request, he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll give you 5 minutes to change." She pulled away again though, prancing out of their bedroom. "That girl," he said to himself, kicking the clothes strewn on the floor. He chuckled, amused by her her excitement and passion. "I'd better hurry then or I'll be left behind."

~~~

Finished changing his clothes, he went to put on his shoes when saw MC impatiently waiting by the door. He started to laugh when he saw her looking as unsexy as one can be, bundled up in clothes with her puffy coat and her scarf covering half her face. She looked like a infant whose overprotective parent dresses as much as possible for their first snow.

"Whats so funny? Hurry up!"  
"Coming, coming."  
"Done now?"  
"Almost...ok done."  
"Ok lets go!" Once he's finished tying his shoes, she pulled him eagerly out the door of their apartment, hurrying outside. As soon as she was outside, MC gazed about with wonder in her eyes, taking in the scene from the front step to the neighboring buildings to the trees along the street and the white puffy clouds to the blue blue sky.  
"Ummm, MC, there's no one out here. Are you sure its safe to be outside? Car accidents and trees falling and stuff..." He looked anxiously at her, but she only smiled back, not really listening.  
"Silly goose, the probability of those happening is very low. Anyway what's life without a bit of danger, a bit of fun." She pecked his cheek as she ran to the center of the empty street and started spinning around. She suddenly stopped. "Zen, lets go to the park." Before waiting for a reply she grabbed his hand, or tried to with her gloved hands, and pulled him eagerly toward the park.  
"Be careful not to slip now." He looked uncertainly at MC who was obviously deliberately walking in a fashion too slip.  
"Don't worry. I'll push myself forward so I can stop myself with my hands." Suddenly she stopped. "Look Zen, this part is icy." She slid her boots on the ice where they stood. "And its a pretty big area of ice too."  
She pulled away and started to slide on the ice, pretending to be skating, irritating Zen again. He bent down, picking up her fallen scarf. She had pulled away at him how many times now. Too many to count, that's for sure. But he wasn't jealous at all though. Like, what idiot would be jealous at snow. Certainly not him, Zen, the beautiful, great, famous actor, though he's not really that famous, just real well-known that's all. And don't forget handsome. And with a great following of fans. But if his fans saw him being dragged along in the snow like some dog by his girlfriend. Geez, if only MC hadn't dragged him out here, he would be able to showoff all his wonderful cuddling skills back home, trying to warm the both of them up on this cold day. And it had been a long time since they had time together too, due to his busy acting schedule and MC's job. But, finally when he does have break from it all due to the snow, MC has to drag him out here. And he was pretty certain that this freezing cold wasn't all that good for his skin either. He really wished he had worn a thicker coat too, but with his thick gloves in his pocket, his hands were, at the very least, really warm.  
"Ahh!" Zen was immediately pulled out of his thoughts as he looked up. MC was standing awkwardly, weirdly squatting.  
"What did I tell you about the ice."  
"Nothing happened."  
"You almost fell."  
"Naww, I did that on purpose." Zen pinched the bridge of his nose, too frustrated to answer back. Suddenly he felt MC grab his hand again and begin to walk with him again. "This is the first snow day we've had together. I'm so glad I'm spending such a beautiful day with such a beautiful person." She smiled and leaned her head on his arm. At once, all of Zen's frustrations went away and were replaced with extreme guilt. He was ashamed for his line of thinking. MC was excited for this snow, so should he then. If MC's happy, then he should be happy too. He shouldn't be selfish, they could cuddle anytime. But day's like today only come once. Overcome with his love for MC, he leaned in to kiss MC's forehead. Too late.  
"We're here!" Dammit. She freaking pulled away again. No, it's ok Zen. She's just excited. He watched her prance off towards the grass and bushes. Then she ran off to greet the trees. He could barely keep up. She pulled something from the tree, and rushed toward Zen.  
"Look Zen, look! It's an icicle from a leaf. Isn't it beautiful?"  
He smiled at her excitement. "Yes, it is."  
"Zen, come look at these icicles." She dragged him to a short tree. "Look at those icicles. Aren't they really long?...Ooo! Look at those footprints in the snow! They're bird feet. Isn't that cute?...Listen, Zen! Doesn't the crunching sound of the leaves sound magnificent?...Or the sound of icicles breaking?...Gasp!" She suddenly ran forward and stooped low.  
"MC, what is it?" ...Splat! "What the hell babe! Why do you have to do that for? Ok then, if" Splat! "Really MC?! Is thi" Splat! "Stop freaking hitting my face with snow!" As he started towards her, she ran away, laughing hysterically.  
"Catch me if you can!" She ran off towards the woods and Zen lost sight of her.  
"God, that women." He stooped low and gathered snow, compacting it into a ball. "Ok MC! I'm coming! Better watch out for The Beast!" He grinned and ran after her, finally caught up in the fun.

~~~

'Ah. There she is. I'll hide behind this tree and then sneak attack on her. That'll be good pay back...wait, what the hell is she doing?  
MC stood in front of a tree, looking wide eye at it. Zen shifted a bit to get a better look. Boy was MC beautiful. She was wild, like a wood nymph, drowning herself in the beauties of nature, glorifying in them, bathing in them, drinking them all in. Her breath vapor swirled about her in ragged intervals before evaporating, creating a mysterious frame around her face. Her dark mysterious eyes, which sparkled like stars when the fire within her was lighted, passion and wildness flowing in her blood. The way her hair curled, flowing from under her hat, wisps of it framing her oval face, contrasting darkly with the white snow, with tints of honey melting into the hazel-nutted rest. And her lips, naturally rose-red, full and heart-shaped. She certainly wasn't the most beautiful woman who's ever walked the planet, but in Zen's eyes, she most certainly was. He worshipped the land she walked on, he truly did. MC was the love of his life, the center of his universe, the light to his darkness, the only who completely understood him, the only one for him. He needed her as much as he needed air and water for survival. Love, pure love, filled his eyes as his hurt began to burst, overflowing with his love towards MC. However, a sudden movement, pulled him out of his thoughts.  
She was sliding her gloved hand one a iced branch. She sighed and then frowned for a second, but then leaned her face towards its, rubbing her cheek on the ice. "So cold." She whispered and then excitedly pulled off her gloves, and touched the ice and snow in her hands. Her eyes lit up as she eyed some long icicles hanging off some leaves at another tree. Zen shifted as to stay hidden when MC walked over to the other tree. She rubbed her hands on the leaves to feel their coolness. "So beautiful," she whispered. She then pulled away, and nervously looked around, as if to see if anyone was looking. Dropping the snowball, Zen pulled back a bit, curious. Leaning forward, she kissed the iced branch. He flushed. Again, she pulled back and looked around. Leaning forward, she began to lick the icicle and then she bit it off, crunching it into pieces. She softly giggled, before running off. Zen was bewildered, but oddly aroused as well, despite her very unsexy appearance. He chased after her, but after awhile, seemed to have lost track of her location, until he felt a small tug on his coat sleeve.  
"...hello."  
"Hello...Aren't you tired yet? Or hungry? Or cold? We better not stay outside too long, you know. We have the whole day ahead of us. It's only morning still, and staying out too long, we might catch pneumonia or something. Come my dear. Let's go home for now, my wood nymph," he gently kissed her forehead. "Once we've eaten and warmed up, we'll come out again. We can even come out at moonlight, I know how much you'll love that. And I hear that the moon is full tonight too. And."  
"but it might have melted by then," MC pouted, but she had started walking towards home. "But i guess you're right. Anyway, now that we're all cold, we can snuggle to warm ourselves up. Just like you wanted." She smiled at him, but he didn't return the smile.  
"MC? Are you cold?"  
"Eehh? No, are you?"  
"You're not wearing your gloves..."  
"oh...i forgot to put them on..."  
Slowly, Zen took off his own glove and gave it to MC to put it on her left hand as he clasped her right hand in his. Recoiling at first contact, he immediately took her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his cheek and then kissing them, worry flooding his face. "They're so cold. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"It's not that bad." Still holding her hand, he put her hand into his pocket.  
"It's ok. I'll warm them up for you babe."

~~~

"Aah! Finally home!" She pulled off her boots in the middle of the hallway, stripping away her coat and other winter wear, dropping them along the hallway, as Zen picked up after her.  
"God! Can't you pick up after yourself for once."  
"Well, I'm always picking up after you, can't you be a man for once and take care of your woman!" Zen blushed at the truth in her words.  
"But babe, weren't you the one who wanted to go out in the first place?...oh my God MC...don't tell me you went out in your pajamas. God, can there be any other person as lazy as you."  
"Oi now, don't be so judgmental. For your information Zen, these pajamas are quite warm. Also, I'm too tired. Can you set the kettle boiling?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Sure."

~~~

'It's only 10 am. Hmm. I've brewed the tea. Better get some breakfast ready. I feel warm oatmeal will be just thing to warm MC up...ok then, where's the oatme' Zen felt a tug on his hair, and looked down to see two arms wrap around his waist, feeling MC's warmth on his back

"What you making?" Zen turned around.  
"Oatmeal. Eeh?" Tiptoed, MC suddenly pulled Zen down by the neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and reluctantly let her pull back after a while. Tired of hunching, her lifted her up and put MC on the counter. Now face-to- face, she pulled him towards her, placing her cheek on his.  
"Ahh!...your cheeks are so cold." Kissing her cheek, he pushed her face into his shoulder.  
"mmmm...so warm..." Zen flinched as he felt a soft, moist kiss on his skin. "I"m sorry for today, for rushing you off into the cold and"  
"Don't say things like that. Today was one of the happiest days of my life...Our first snow day together...I shall treasure this day forever, this memory will always be etched in my mind."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I also learned something important." He smirked.  
"What?"  
"It's for the bedroom now..."  
"What the hell you talking about?"  
"You have an ice kink."  
"WHAT?!" She pulled away horrified and confused. When she realized what he meant, she jumped off the counter and began angrily punching him.  
"Oww, MC stop!" he laughed.  
"Go die..."  
"Aren't, ow, you gonna deny it, ow, though babe?"  
Embarrassed, she looked away. "It's not what you think, I was only caught up in the moment. The snow was too beautiful. I fell in love with it. But. Omph!"  
Zen suddenly hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up confused. "That's what I love about you. Don't you ever change MC." She tiptoed again and kissed him deeply, digging her fingers into his long silky silver hair.  
"I love you Hyun." He pulled back blushing. "So damn much." Smiling, she leaned in again.  
"Wait."  
"What? Where you going?"  
"...here, I. Ow! MC!? It was a joke. Sorry. Ow! My beautiful face. But it was a good one right! Ow! That's why your attracted to me, right? The ice prince. Ow! Stop it. It was a joke ok. Ow! I"m putting the ice back, see. Ow! Stop it! Ow! Ow!"

~~~

"What the hell MC?! Is this revenge or something? I said sorry and that was like 2 days ago. You even punished me then. My beautiful face still hurts a bit. Haven't you heard of forgive and forget?...wait...2 weeks...that stupid cat is staying here for 2 weeks...oh ok, then that Elizabeth the third...God...naawww...this ain't happening...that Mr. Trustfundkid is coming back this instant to take her back...oh MC, how can you do this to me?...especially when I was at work...isn"t this a bit much...wait, he's gone already, then Jae...no...then Atchoo! Oh shit. Atchoo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello(*^^*). This is my first fanfic ever, tho I've read plenty. So sorry for the grammar, or if its out of character, or anything. Please tell me if there's anything wrong, so I can fix it. A rate and review is greatly appreciated.  
> I wrote this, inspired by today. I live in the South, so it never snows, but it did, kind-of, today, so I was super excited and decided to write this, though I have soooo much homework to do, I was a stupid piece of shit and decided to write this for 5 hours straight. Its 2 am Saturday, and I haven't done any of the shit I was supposed to, such a procrastinator, but I couldn't help it, the creative juices were flowing and I needed to get it out as soon as possible. Anyway, sorry for the rambling, and I hope you enjoy my story(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)


End file.
